October, october
by Rowen de la H
Summary: La escena final de Act your Age, intentada de ser explicada en una narración bastante metafórica. Son las cosas de la edad... el olvidar en qué parte del camino vas...


Un pequeño oneshot que tenía escrito en un cuaderno y no lo había transcrito al PC.

No es ni lo mejor ni nada, creo que ni siquiera cumple la función de explicar la situación "Octubre, octubre" , lo siento... u.u

Los quiero montones a todos los que leen! Que ffnet no muera chicos...

_En especial a los huddys que no comprendimos a la primera esta escena (creo que no cumple la función xD)_

* * *

OCTUBRE, OCTUBRE

—¿Por qué juntar mayo con diciembre?

Marzo. Nacer de brotes, de retoños que se sacuden del gélido manto que les cubrió antes de ver la luz. Conjunción de sonrisas, miradas brillantes y cantos infantiles. Coros onomatopéyicos ante tanta cosa nueva conocida, ante tanta maravilla.

Abril. Pleno regocijo de las facultades adquiridas de belleza, alegría y seguridad. Cánticos dulces de que todo es real, de que hay flores, de que brilla el sol decoroso, más abrasador que nunca. Y si ven por la ventana, que más cierto que decir "es primavera", no hay dudas ni pesimismos; todos lo saben, todos lo ven, es tangible y la sonrisa aún pura.

Mayo. Se atenúa tanta inocencia, más si vemos en sus últimos días. ¡Que alegría y que tristeza! Ver que el retoño florecido madura, se va… Y se irán su inocencia y su sonrisa, y se irán sus miradas alegres y sus caricias. Cambia el tiempo, transición con aroma frutal y sol candente. Ya mira diferente. Sólo busca al sol más abrasador. La aurora ya desapareció.

—¡No te pases! Mayo con octubre como mucho.

Junio. Calor en pleno y tal vez subiendo. Ya todo madura. Ya todo cambió. Ya lo pequeño es grande y puede dar lo que logró que pudiese ser pequeño… Tiempo de frutos; tiempo de germinar; tiempo para que el agua refresque y el cielo se presente sin nubes; tiempo en que lo grandes árboles son los amados por su sombra.

Julio. Temperatura elevada. ¡Aún es tiempo! Noches de cuna, las estrellas son cuentas de los días que pasan sin concebir nada. Mala cosecha. Sólo polvo… ¡Aguarda! Un brote. Error: está seco, y de la rabia se arranca otros que aún no estaban seguros de tener una esperanza, esa que ya les fue arrebatada. Ha optado, ha errado, ha llorado, pero nada sirve, sigue árida la tierra de cultivo, regalada por la Madre Tierra.

Agosto. Noches despejadas que convidan a pensar, a soñar, a imaginar; imaginar cómo pudo haber sido la vida con futuro en los brazos, con una cuna llena, con menos estrellas y una brisa fresca. Tanto sol abrasador agotó; tanto tener labios de fresa le hartó. Mil y un soles que entraban y salían, ninguno se quedaba, tampoco ninguno dejó nada, sólo más vacío y soledad.

Septiembre. Ya acaba. ¡Ya acaba todo! Está desesperada. Se va. ¡Se va!, y no habrá más oportunidad. Último tiempo de opción segura, último tiempo de esperanzas reales, último tiempo de pensar y no fantasear. En el horizonte se asoman las sombras, la hojarasca crujiente: ovocitos de mala calidad. Peligra la ilusión de un nido fresco y vivo. Ya viene la sequía.

—¿Y por qué no puede se octubre con octubre?

Octubre. Ilusión que se aferra por las lágrimas, corazón que late más lento, se va aletargando el pensamiento. Desesperanza primera en la lista de tristezas. Segunda pena: la soledad, que sumada con dolor se vuelven más angustiantes. ¿Por qué no puede haber un mundo de igual atardecer? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de hacer agua los ojos ante su vientre sin esperanzas? Mira a su lado y un planeta se acerca peligrosamente, un planeta misterioso, un mundillo que azul se oculta tras su luna y todo vuelve a ser sombras en su vientre, en su suelo, en su cielo, en su corazón.

—Tengo unas entradas para el teatro.

Que ni noviembre ni diciembre llegan aún a nublar ambos planetas, ocultos tras sus lunas. Tampoco enero ni febrero a sembrar la desesperanza. Están en pleno octubre, donde la oportunidad es ínfima, efímera; si se deja ir se pierde… a no ser que un vestigio de la brisa que les acercó, se cruce en sus caminos, otra vez.

Son las cosas de la edad. Es el no querer actuar de acuerdo a tu edad.


End file.
